


Нареченные

by Alt_2



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Soulmates, соулмейты
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alt_2/pseuds/Alt_2
Summary: Написано под впечатлением от "Обряда" Мельницы. Игра слов нареченная/обреченная тоже оттуда. Не сонгфик.Ссылка на фикбук https://ficbook.net/readfic/9159098
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Зуко/Катара
Kudos: 3





	Нареченные

**Author's Note:**

> Написано под впечатлением от "Обряда" Мельницы. Игра слов нареченная/обреченная тоже оттуда. Не сонгфик.  
> Ссылка на фикбук https://ficbook.net/readfic/9159098

Снежные стены тесного иглу кажутся серебристо-синими в полумраке. На ледяном полу, зажатая между двух солдат, барахтается девчонка в объемной меховой шубе. Толкается, рычит, точно медведица в берлоге, пытается пробить металлическую броню крохотным кривым ножом, напоминающим звериный коготь. Она, как и все в Южном Племени Воды, борется до последнего.

— Взгляните, принц Зуко, — окликает его один из солдат, задирает на девчонке рукав. Кожа у нее смуглая, отливающая перламутром, мерцающая, будто бы смазана маслом. Чуть ниже локтя родимое пятно — не заметить, если не искать.

Значит, это она.

Зуко присаживается, разжигая в руке огонь. Бронзовые и золотые языки, раздуваемые ветром, пляшут на ладони, освещая лицо пленницы: непослушные пряди черных волос под капюшоном, поджатые губы, голубые глаза, напоминающие отражение луны в пруду дворцового сада. Смотрит волком, обнажив белые клыки.

Она — та, из-за которой Зуко изгнали из родной страны. Та, которую отец приказал найти и убить, если он хочет снова вернуться домой. Та, что выбрали для него духи.

— Знаешь ли ты, кто я? — спрашивает он, снимая шлем. Девчонка брезгливо морщится, едва завидев шрам на половину лица, дергается, стоит ему наклониться ближе. Она пахнет морской солью и небом после шторма. — Мое имя Зуко, я наследный принц Страны Огня.

Огонь в ладони гаснет, замерзшие пальцы с трудом развязывают ремни наруча, задирают алый рукав военной формы, демонстрируя отметину духов. Точь-в-точь такую же, как у нее.

— Я тот, кто уготован тебе судьбой.

На миг ему кажется, что девчонка зашипит, или плюнет ему в лицо, или рванется вперед, чтобы перегрызть неприкрытое броней горло. Слез он не ждал.

— Убийца, — звенит ее шепот в полумраке. Лучше взгляд, полный ненависти, чем это. — Убийца, — повторяет она снова, и Зуко понимает: ее слова ранят его. Ранят сильнее, чем боль от ожога, сильнее, чем презрение на лице отца в день изгнания.

Она — дикарка из вымирающего племени, он — принц, который приказал напасть на ее деревню. Нареченные. О, духи, какая жестокая насмешка.

Свист ветра доносит голоса: встревоженные, возбужденные, разгневанные, а вместе с ними отчаянный крик:

— Катара! Беги, Катара!

— Твое имя? — спрашивает Зуко, заметив в ясных голубых глазах беспокойство. Ее, конечно же. Больше никого не осталось. Он поднимается рывком, откидывает шкуру, заслоняющую дверной проем, и ужасается: сажа с неба покрыла снег, окрасив все белое, что было поблизости, в черный.

Отряд элитных магов огня бросает к его ногам молодого воина: смуглая кожа, кровь на рассеченной губе и подбородке, такие же голубые глаза, как у дикарки из иглу.

— Твой брат? — обращается к ней Зуко. Катара дергается, но вырваться ей не по силам.

Убить его. Убить обоих. И вернуться домой после долгих лет ссылки. Туда, где не бывает вьюги и стужи, туда, где нежатся под солнечными лучами утко-черепахи в пруду, а на плодовых деревьях зреют фрукты. Зуко на миг прикрывает глаза, представляя себе тепло солнца на оголенной коже, аромат цветущих лилий, шелковое белье в своих покоях. А после снова смотрит не нее: растрепанную, беспомощную, загнанную в угол — обреченную.

Он должен отдать приказ, знает ведь, чувствует, что исполнить его своими руками не способен. И он приказывает:

— Отведите обоих на корабль.

— Но, ваше высочество…

— Отец потребует доказательств, я предоставлю ему их. Пусть все увидят смерть детей Вождя Южного Племени Воды, пусть знают: принц вернулся с победой.

В корабельном трюме нет окон, только каркас из темного металла, мешки с углем, бочонки со взрывной смолой и цепи для пленных. Пленников всего двое, сидят на полу, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, брат обнимает сестру, взгляд его говорит: только посмей ее тронуть. Но одним только взглядом ее не спасти.

Зуко спускается сюда один, все глубже во мрак, поворачивает винт на двери, заглушая громкий голос капитана и крики солдат. Снаружи не хватятся наследника престола, только не сейчас, когда небо темно, а волны бьют о борт, заливая палубу.

— Вы здесь по моей воле, — говорит он властно, как и подобает принцу. Только так он и умеет. — И будете делать, что я велю.

— Мы не подчиняемся ничьим приказам, — отвечает ему гордая дикарка.

Ее голос как дождь на поле брани — смывает с воина кровь и пот, как ласковый шепот матери, убаюкивающий свое дитя, он — лучшее, что Зуко слышал за последние десять лет.

Она ненавидит его, он и не ждал иного. Полюбить опального принца, погубившего ее народ? Такому не бывать.

«Будьте прокляты, духи, за свою злую шутку», — думает Зуко, высекая на пальцах искру. Молния сверкает в темноте, изгибается змеей, готовой к смертоносному броску, и жалит, запуская свои клыки в одну из бочек.

Взрыв сбивает его с ног, трещит шов металла вдоль корпуса трюма, впуская внутрь холодные струи. Этой водой Катара разрубает цепи, подчиняет своей воле волну, ледяным шипом пробивает брешь, прокладывая себе путь к свободе.

«Спасите ее, духи луны и океана», — думает Зуко, задыхаясь под толщью ледяной бездны, и проваливается в ее пучину.

В его сне солнце согревает кожу, щекочет своим дуновением легкий бриз и пахнет морской солью. Наяву некто проводит по его волосам, открывая неприглядный шрам, зовет по имени: отчасти требовательно, отчасти сконфуженно. Высоко в небе кричат чайки, заглушая дальнейшие слова, но Зуко узнает голос. Ласковый, словно шепот матери.


End file.
